


The Story of Scott Lang and Jimmy Woo - as told by Luis

by bachaboska



Category: Ant-Man (Movies)
Genre: Fake Trailer, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 11:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bachaboska/pseuds/bachaboska
Summary: Luis tells us how Scott managed to fuck up his relationship with Jimmy.





	The Story of Scott Lang and Jimmy Woo - as told by Luis

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Nor music, nor boys (and the movie) are mines...if they were I'd be rich and I wouldn't live in Poland...:P


End file.
